The present technology relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a recording medium, and particularly to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a recording medium capable of easily generating an image by performing multiple exposures.
In the past, there has been a method using multiple exposures (hereinafter referred to as multi-exposure photography) for generating an image in which a plurality of images are superimposed by exposing the same film multiple times in a photography method using a silver salt camera. According to the multi-exposure photography, for example, when photographing a firework spreading in a circular shape from a certain center point, it is possible to generate an image of linear traces of light. In order to perform the multi-exposure photography, normally, a user sets the bulb exposure (an exposure state where the shutter is opened for a long period of time) in a state where the front of the lens is covered with a black screen and the like. Then, the user repeats an operation, which removes the black screen from the front of the lens for a predetermined period of time and covers the front of the lens again with the black screen multiple times, whereby it is possible to generate a multiple exposure image.
Some digital cameras have a bulb photographing function of opening the shutter for a long period of time. Further, there is proposed a technique of causing a digital camera to generate a multiple exposure image (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-323411).